Rina Satō
Rina Satō (佐藤 利奈; born May 2, 1981 in Kitakyushu, Japan) is a Japanese singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Mikoto Misaka in A Certain Magical Index, Negi Springfield in Negima!, Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon Crystal and Tsutako Takeshima in Maria-sama ga Miteru. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Magical Index (2008-2009) - Mikoto Misaka *A Certain Magical Index II (2010-2011) - Mikoto Misaka *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2009-2010) - Mikoto Misaka *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2013) - Mikoto Misaka *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2012) - Listy El Da Sherfied *Astarotte's Toy! (2011) - Naoya Tōhara *Girl Friend BETA (2014) - Akane Sakurai *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2016) - Hayato Kawajiri *Magic Kaito 1412 (2015) - Phillip (ep14) *Natsume's Book of Friends: Continued (2009) - Tōru Taki *Natsume's Book of Friends: Five (2016) - Tōru Taki *Natsume's Book of Friends: Four (2012) - Tōru Taki *Natsume's Book of Friends: Six (2017) - Tōru Taki *Natsume's Book of Friends: Three (2011) - Tōru Taki *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal: Season III (2016) - Rei Hino/'Sailor Mars' *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2012) - Louise Frois 'Anime Shorts' *A Certain Magical Index-tan (2009-2011) - Mikoto Misaka *A Certain Scientific Railgun S: All the Important Things I Learned in a Bathhouse (2014) - Mikoto Misaka *MMR: Much More Railgun (2010-2013) - Mikoto Misaka 'Movies' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2013) - Mikoto Misaka *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2012) - Shura Kirigakure *Natsume's Book of Friends The Movie: Tied to the Temporal World (2018) - Tōru Taki *Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark (2014) - Makoto Harada *Time of Eve: The Movie (2010) - Nagi 'OVA' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2010) - Mikoto Misaka *Air Gear: Black Feathers and Sleeping Forest: Break on the Sky (2011) - Rika Noyamano 'Web Anime' *Time of Eve (2008-2009) - Nagi Video Games 'Video Games' *7th Dragon III: Code:VFD (2015) - Female Voice B *A Certain Magical Index (2011) - Mikoto Misaka *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2011) - Mikoto Misaka *Arc Rise Fantasia (2009) - Luze *Atelier Meruru: The Alchemist of Arland 3 (2011) - Esti Erhard *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2009) - Esti Erhard *Blue Exorcist: The Chronocyclic Labyrinth (2012) - Shura Kirigakure *Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax (2014) - Mikoto Misaka *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2014) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Action Neptunia U (2014) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Idol Neptunia PP (2013) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2010) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2011) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2013) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2014) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V CENTURY (2014) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia V (2012) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Mana Khemia 2: The Fallen Academy and the Alchemists (2008) - Liliane Vehlendorf *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2015) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2015) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Persona 5 (2016) - Makoto Niijima *Persona 5: Dancing Star Night (2018) - Makoto Niijima *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Makoto Niijima *SD Gundam GGENERATION WARS (2009) - Mudie Holcroft *Slashing Reginleiv (2010) - Ran *Summon Night 4 (2006) - Liviel *Tales of Hearts (2008) - Dona Meteoryte *Tales of Hearts R (2013) - Coral *Tales of Xillia (2011) - Presa *Tales of Xillia 2 (2012) - Presa *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Azure (2011) - Rixia Mao *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2014) - Rixia Mao *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel IV: The End of Saga (2018) - Fiona Craig *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Zero (2010) - Yin *XenobladeX (2015) - Avatar *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Mai Magus Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (63) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2018. Category:Japanese Voice Actors